<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Enemies Here by moviefan_92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342532">Not Enemies Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92'>moviefan_92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Romance, Chemistry, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Forced, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-TROS. Rey and Kylo have a connection that neither can ignore any longer. With the Force constantly connecting them, they come to an agreement. During these times, they are not enemies; they're just two people with something undeniable between them.</p><p>Romance/Drama/Sci-Fi/Humor/Hurt &amp; Comfort/Angst. Pairings: Rey and Kylo Ren. Rated for Smut.<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Enemies Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: Ok, so this is happening now. I never wrote a story that was pure smut before. Stories with lemons in it, yes, even one or two that were mostly lemons, but never all lemon. And yeah, the theme of this story is something that's been done before, but what can I say? When I get a story idea in my head, I can't get it out unless it's on paper. So here we go, a one-shot lemony story that takes place between The Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker. I know there are those who don't like this couple, but there are also a lot that do, and I'm one of them. What can I say, I like the enemies-to-lovers trope.)</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"<span class="u">NOT ENEMIES HERE</span>"</strong>
</p><p>Rey had barely landed the <em>Millennium Falcon</em> in the docking bay before she was making a dash for her room, leaving a bewildered Chewbacca behind. Perhaps dash was a bit of an exaggeration, but she was definitely being quick about it. She made an excuse about needing to mediate and read the Force, and so no one questioned her; few truly understood her Jedi ways, and so often left her to her devices.</p><p>It wasn't exactly a lie, she was about to tap into the Force, just not in the way anyone, not even General Organa, would have expected. But this had actually become common practice, and often happened after a battle, even small ones like the one she had just come from. Fortunately, it had ended in victory for the Republic, even if it was just a minor victory. With the way the First Order was taking over the galaxy, even the smallest of victories was something to celebrate.</p><p>But even in small battles there were close calls, and Rey had had one herself. Fortunately, the always reliable <em>Falcon</em> had managed to get her out of another sticky situation, despite taking some pretty heavy but repairable damage. Still, it had been close, too close. And <em>he</em> had been there to witness it.</p><p>That was why she was hurrying. He was calling to her through their bond in the Force, the bond that had only grown stronger ever since Snoke had first linked their minds, sparking their connection that was all but impossible to ignore at times, no matter how hard she tried to keep him out. He was being very adamant this time, and that was why she was trying to hurry. If she didn't get somewhere where she could be alone, he might appear right here in the middle of the base.</p><p>Of course, only those who were Force-sensitive would be able to see him. Aside from Rey, the only other person here who did possess such abilities was General Organa, so other people seeing him wasn't really the issue. No, the real problem was that this connection might be an instance where he would be able to see where their base was.</p><p>That's just how their connection worked. Sometimes she would appear before him and be able to see where he was, sometimes she couldn't. Other times he would appear before her and be able to see where she was, sometimes he couldn't. Either way, she couldn't take the chance that this would be one of those times where he could see her surroundings and be able to guess where their base was.</p><p>She reached her room and opened the door. She barely managed to step inside and close the door before it happened. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, and her sworn enemy, appeared in her room. He was dressed in his standard black clothes with his long cape, looking like he too had just gotten in from the battle as well.</p><p>Rey didn't even flinch at his appearance. This had happened before, many times. She knew he wasn't actually here, but it was as if he really was, to the point where they could actually make physical contact with each other; even interact with each other's environment to different extents. Even so, Rey stood her ground against him.</p><p>Her eyes traveled up his body and landed on his face. Her gaze briefly lingered on the scar on his face she had given him from their first battle together when she had first knowingly tapped into the Force and let it guide her, allowing her to wound him in his already injured state. But then she met his eyes with her own and saw that he was angry. No, not just angry, but utterly furious.</p><p>He made a move towards her, reaching out and grabbing hold of her with a gloved hand, pulling her further into the room and slamming her into the wall. Rey grunted, and looked up at him as he towered over her, his eyes blazing, but she kept her face completely neutral, unfazed by his wrath.</p><p>Slapping his hand against the wall beside her head, he moved his face in close to hers and thundered, "What the hell was that!?"</p><p>She refused to give him any sign of intimidation and simply raised her chin stubbornly. "Care to be more specific?"</p><p>He expelled an angry breath of air. "You know what I'm talking about. Out there in the battle. I know you were on the <em>Falcon</em>; I could sense you."</p><p>Yes, she did know what he was talking about, she had somehow managed to live through it, but she refused to give him an inch. "I could sense you too. So what?"</p><p>"Were you piloting it?" He waited for a response, one he already knew the answer to, but still wanted to hear her say it. When she didn't reply, he slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it, Rey, were you piloting?"</p><p>Rather than giving him an actual answer, she just gave him a hard look and said, "So what if I was?"</p><p>She watched as Kylo's lips thinned out, and he seemed to be struggling to hold onto his rage. "You know what! You were almost shot down out there. You barely made it out alive."</p><p>Rey scowled at him and reached up to push aside the hand he had against the wall beside her head. "We're at war, Ren. You know that. We risk our lives every time we go into battle. One of us could die at any given moment. That's how war works."</p><p>She saw his restraint snap. Not just anger, but also something akin to desperation. His hands came up, grasping both sides of her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "No, Rey. You're not allowed to die. <em>No one</em> is allowed to take your life. If either of us dies, it will be at each other's hand, no one else's."</p><p>Rey felt many emotions run through her at that statement, but she had been trained in how to control her feelings. Still, her features softened a bit when she saw that most of his anger had faded as well to be replaced mostly by what almost looked to be fear.</p><p>"That's not a promise either of us can make," she told him. "Any battle could be our last."</p><p>The look in his eyes changed again, his fear giving way to a look of need. "No," he growled out, his voice full of possessiveness. "You're mine, Rey. Only mine."</p><p>She was about to give an angry retort, to deny his claim, but before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers with bruising force. And just like that, her fury gave way to lust and desire, and she began kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. Her arms came up and wrapped around him as they hungrily devoured each other's mouths, the rest of the world beginning to fade away around them.</p><p>This wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, it had become almost common practice between them. And it didn't matter if it was right or wrong.</p><p>Rey could still remember how it started. After she had shut him out on Crait and fled with the Resistance, there had been other instances where the Force had connected them. Rey would always attempt to cut him off when it did, refusing to speak or even look at him during the times he did manage to get through to her, and then quickly cast him out. That is, until that one time.</p><p>Rey may have been inexperienced when it came to intimacy, but she still had needs. During such times, she would find release with her hand in the privacy of her room. And no matter how much she tried not to, during such times, her mind would always turn to Kylo. She had denied it at first, but eventually came to accept her desire for him, and so would allow him to fill her fantasies as she brought herself to orgasm.</p><p>And then one night, he was there, and it wasn't a fantasy. She had been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to shut him out when they connected. Or perhaps it had even been her thoughts of him that actually brought him there. Either way, he had suddenly appeared in her room. And there she was, with her hand down her pants, her fingers inside her, cheeks flushed red as she got close to climax, her lustful thoughts full of him.</p><p>He had seemed just as stunned as she was to suddenly be there, and especially to find her in such a state. Rey had been as shocked as she was embarrassed, and for a good long while, the two of them had simply stared at each other, not sure what to do under the circumstances.</p><p>Finally, he had made a move towards her. She had reacted on reflex, pulling her hand from her pants and summoning her lightsaber to her with the Force. He had reacted to her reaction, summoning his own from his belt. As he came to a stop above her, she had ignited hers, bringing it up between them, and the red light of his own blazed as it came down to make contact with hers. For several long moments they had stared at each other, both breathing heavily, the light of their sabers lighting up each other's faces, the red of Kylo's hiding the flush in her cheeks.</p><p>To this day, Rey didn't know who made the first move. One minute their blades had been pressing together, the next they were locked in a heated kiss, their lightsabers tossed aside as their hands explored each other, tearing off each other's clothes. Rey had no idea how they had gotten there, but by the end of it, they were both lying in a sweaty naked heap on her bed trying to catch their breaths.</p><p>The connection had ended shortly after the act, leaving Rey satisfied, but utterly confused, not to mention feeling overrun with guilt. She had just slept with the enemy, with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. She didn't know how she could have let that happen between them. She didn't even know <em>how</em> it had happened, only that it did. But after she managed to push aside the guilt and shame, she decided to put it behind her and never speak of it to anyone. From then on, she would work harder to shield her mind from his and keep their connection closed.</p><p>But it seemed that the Force had other plans, as she eventually found herself connected to him once more. This time, however, it was she who ended up with him in his quarters. She had been more prepared this time though, having felt the connection being made, and not distracted by… other things. It appeared that he had felt them connecting as well, because he did not seem surprised to see her, and Rey had briefly wondered if he had attempted to conjure her up.</p><p>Rey remembered how hot she had felt as they stared at each other. It had been their first time seeing each other since… The memory of it made her flush. Kylo had obviously noticed, his body language changing, along with his expression and the way he was looking at her. Then he had slowly made his way over to her. Rey had stood her ground, but remained on her guard as he came to a stop in front of her. She stared up at him, her heart pounding in her chest, not even aware that she had been holding her breath until her lungs began to burn.</p><p>When she finally let it out, the air came out as a small gasp. That seemed to break the spell, and Kylo reached for her, pulling her in close and kissing her in a way that made her toes curl. Her hands came up to push him away, but instead she ended up grabbing hold of him and pulling him in closer as she kissed him back. It then became a repeated performance of what had happened last time, with the two of them ending up in a sweaty entanglement of limbs on the floor. She herself had severed their connection shortly after that, and became more determine than ever to keep him away. Even so, she couldn't help but remember and miss the way he felt inside her, the very thought of it making her blush.</p><p>It was the third time though, that was the real game changer. She had been in her room when she felt them connect. He had suddenly appeared behind her; she could sense him without even having to turn around to see him. And she didn't, remaining frozen in place as he stood a short distance away. Then she heard him slowly approach her, but still didn't turn around as he came to a stop directly behind her, feeling his breath on the back of her neck.</p><p>Slowly, his hands came up to rest on her shoulders, and still she didn't move or even speak. With great gentleness, and without uttering a word, he ran his hands down her arm and to her waist, and began to lift her tunic, and she found herself raising her arms to let him. She remained quiet and unmoving as he slowly stripped her bare, and then gently turned her around to face him. She stood naked before him for several long moments as he simply stared at her, waiting for her to make the next move. And then she too began to undress him.</p><p>When she had finished, he gently took her by the hand and led her over to her bed. This time, they hadn't just fucked; they'd made love. And by the end of it, Rey knew she couldn't leave things as they were. He knew it as well, so neither of them severed their connection. There was a much needed conversation that needed to take place between them that was long overdue.</p><p>So they had talked, and came to an agreement. Neither could deny what was between them, nor could they pretend that they didn't share a connection that went beyond how Snoke and even the Force itself connected them. And so they had established rules, the main one being that here, during these times, they were not enemies. They were not First Order and Rebellion, they were simply Kylo and Rey. What went on here stayed between them, and only between them, and their allegiances and sides did not matter. They would not use anything that happened during these times against each other, or even talk about what was happening on either side. And when it was over, they would go back to being enemies, as if their private moments never happened.</p><p>But not now, not here, not during these times. These times were just for them and only them. It was their dirty little secret, their own private world. One made of just the two of them, and no one and nothing else.</p><p>Rey's mind was brought back to the present as Kylo's lips moved from her own and he began kissing her neck. Rey let out a breathy moan as her hands ran through his hair, tilting her head to give him better access. She inhaled loudly as Kylo stuck a leg between hers, pressing his knee into her groin. She let out a hiss of pleasure and began rubbing herself against his as he pressed against her, and she tightened her grip in his hair.</p><p>Pulling back, Kylo removed his gloves and tossed them aside as Rey undid her belt and removed her tunic, dropping it on the floor beside them, leaving only her breast bindings to shield her from his gaze. Then his lips were on hers again, and he moved his knee from between her legs to allow his now bare hand to slip down into her pants and cup her mound. Rey moaned into his mouth as he touched her, her curls tickling his hand as he slipped a finger into her. He let out a moan of his own as he felt how wet she was.</p><p>Eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, Rey breathed heavily into Kylo's open mouth as his finger thrust in and out of her. He felt her desire through their Force bond, knowing where and how she wanted to be touched, and he complied, earning him a pleasured response from the girl in front of him.</p><p>It wasn't enough. He needed more, and he knew she did too. He pulled his hand out of her pants and went for her breast bindings. She raised her hands to help him strip them off of her, exposing her to his gaze. Shyness and modesty had become a thing of the past between them after the many times they had done this together. Battles often got them both worked up, and they would often connect through their bond shortly after.</p><p>Reaching up, Kylo rid himself of his cape, and it faded away as it fell off his shoulders, and then buried his face in her chest, drawing a nipple into his mouth. Rey gasped loudly as he kissed and suckled at her, using a hand on one breast and his mouth on the other before switching sides. Rey pushed her chest out to him as he licked and fondled her while rubbing her legs together to try and relieve the tension he had built up in her core.</p><p>Kissing his way down her body and over her stomach, he dropped to his knees in front of her, going for her pants. He pulled them down along with her undergarments, completely exposing her sex. He yanked them down her legs, and Rey lifted up one and then the other to let him remove them along with her socks and shoes. He tossed them aside, and began kissing up the inside of her leg before latching his mouth onto her neither region.</p><p>Rey threw her head back and moaned loudly as he devoured her, leaning against the wall for support as she felt her legs go weak. Kylo buried his face deeper into her, sticking his tongue up inside her, and Rey's hands came down to grab handfuls of his hair. She panted loudly as he pleasured her with her mouth, pushing him even farther into her.</p><p>He continued to feast on her, but she wanted to feel more of him as well. Her hands went from his hair to his back, and she began clawing at his shirt, pulling it up his body. It bunched up around his neck, and he raised his arms up, taking his mouth away from her just long enough for her to slip his shirt up passed his face. Then his mouth was on her again, this time lifting up her leg to hang it over his shoulder. She finished pulling shirt all the way off and tossed it aside, the garments disappearing just as his cape had.</p><p>With his shirt gone, his upper body was free for her to explore. He was much more muscular than his outfit made him appear, and she ran her hands over the muscles of his arms, shoulders, and back. She took hold of his wrists and directed them upward to her chest before she began exploring him again. His hands found her breasts and he massaged them as his continued to use his mouth on her, working her up more and more, and her breathing became heavier as she felt herself getting closer. But as much as she loved what his mouth was doing, she wanted to feel him inside her when she climaxed.</p><p>Her hands returned to his hair, taking hold, only this time she pulled to bring him up. He complied, standing up once more until he was towering over her again, and their lips locked once more. Her hands went to his pants, and she began struggling to get them open. When she finally managed it, she pushed them down, and then his own hands took over, slipping them down further until he was able to kick them off, leaving him just as bare as her.</p><p>They came together once again, their naked bodies pressed against each other as he flattened her against the wall, the two of them embracing in the nude, their lips finding each other once again. They moaned into each other's mouths at the pure skin-on-skin contact as they rubbed up against each other. Rey could feel the length of him pressed against her stomach, the heat of his hard flesh almost feeling as if it were burning her, and she hugged him even more tightly to her, her breasts crushed against his hard chest. His own hands slowly slid down her back to cup her rear, and he ground their groins together. She sighed loudly at the sensation, pulling her lips away from his to inhale deeply.</p><p>"Rey…" he panted against her lips, her name barely more than a whisper. He pressed another kiss to her lips as he continued to hump against her core, imitating what he would soon be doing inside of her. "Come to me, Rey. I want to do this to you for real."</p><p>He was breaking the rules. They were not to speak of how they were on different sides. Even trying to turn the other to their side or convince the other to come to them was against the rules. But Rey was too worked up to chastise him for it.</p><p>Reaching down, she took hold of him, running her soft hand up and down his length, rubbing her thumb over the head to spread the pre-cum that had gathered there. "Is this not real?"</p><p>Kylo's eyes were shut tight as he enjoyed her touch. "Not real enough. I long to truly have you in my bed for real, not just through this connection. I know you want to. <em>You</em> know you want to. Come to me, Rey."</p><p>She <em>did</em> want to. Force knew she did. Just like that day in Snoke's throne room when he offered her his hand, asking her to rule by his side. But she couldn't. They wanted different things. He wanted to rule the galaxy, she wanted to free it. She had her obligations to the Rebellion, he had his to the First Order. She had chosen the path of the Jedi, he had chosen that of the Sith. Well, maybe not Sith exactly, but Dark Side all the same. And as long as those obstacles remained in their paths, this was all they could ever have.</p><p>"Rey," he said softly, his eyes boring into hers, his voice almost pleading.</p><p>She turned her head away, diverting her eyes. "You're breaking the rules."</p><p>Her response came out as little more than a whisper, and she was unable to keep the need out of her voice. His hand went between her legs again, and he began rubbing up and down her slit before sticking a finger in her and curling it, making her to cry out as he rubbed where he knew her G-spot to be located.</p><p>"It's what we both want," he told her as he stroked her insides, feeling her quiver against him. "You know it is. Look at me."</p><p>She did, and he added a second finger. Her mouth fell open in response as a small pleasured sound escaped her. He felt her tremble against him as his thumb massaged her clit while his two fingers rubbed her insides. His other hand came up and went to the back of her head, pulling her hair free of the three buns she kept it in, letting it fall free around her shoulders.</p><p>"Come to me," he said again.</p><p>"No," she replied firmly and with finality.</p><p>She saw the disappointment in his eyes, but he didn't press the matter, knowing he had already pressed his luck by breaking the rules. Removing his fingers from her, he took hold of her leg and lifted it to wrap his waist, placing his other hand against the wall. Rey breathed heavily as she felt him pressed against her entrance, wrapping both arms around his neck to hold him close. Kylo rubbed up against her folds, feeling her wetness against his shaft.</p><p>"Be in me," she whispered in his ear.</p><p>Her words almost had him groaning. "Say it again," he demanded, rubbing against her.</p><p>Rey closed her eyes, hissing in pleasure. "I want you inside me."</p><p>Unable to hold back any longer, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and positioned his hips. Then he thrust up into her, and a loud gasp escaped her as he pierced her soul. He let out a groan of his own against her neck, enjoying the exquisite feeling of her warmth wrapped tightly around him. Rey's nails dug into his back as he held himself deep inside her, hooking his arm beneath her raised leg to keep it in the air while placing his hand on her lower back.</p><p>Then he began moving, thrusting his hips into her. Rey gasped loudly as he pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, filling her completely, and she threw her head back as he filled her again and again. One of her hands slid down his chest, feeling his hard muscles, and settled over his heart, feeling it beat against her palm, her other hand holding onto his shoulder. Kylo raised his head out of the crook of her neck and looked down at her, the two of them locking eyes.</p><p>Keeping his hand on her lower back, he guided her into a rhythm, giving deep, shallow thrusts as he watched the looks of pleasure cross her face every time his pelvis met hers. Her mouth hung open in an 'O' shape, her eyes hooded as she stared up at him. He loved seeing that look on her face, especially knowing that he out it there, and started going faster and harder. Rey's pleasured gasps became more frequent, her breathing becoming more ragged, and his own breathing started speeding up as he began emitting grunts every time he filled her, feeling her grow even wetter, if that were possible.</p><p>Taking his other hand off the wall, he grabbed her hip, lifting her up. Rey leapt up, both her legs wrapping around him. He moved them away from the wall while remaining inside her, and Rey's arms wrapped tightly around him as he carried her over to her bed, dropping down onto it. She scooted up farther onto the mattress, causing him to slip out of her.</p><p>He crawled up her body, blanketing her with his, and she opened her legs to him. Taking hold of himself, he lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed inside her once more. Rey's mouth dropped open, but no sound came out as a feeling of completion once again washed over her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into a kiss as he held her. With their lips locked, he resumed making love to her, making her moan each time he filled her. Rey pulled her mouth away from his and let out a long breath as she lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts while hugging him to her.</p><p>He rested his chin on her shoulder and she on his as he thrusted into her, the two of them moving in perfectly in sync. She could feel him through their connection. Not just where their bodies were joined, but their connection in the Force. Not just him, but she could even feel <em>herself</em> through him, as if she could also feel what he was feeling, experiencing the same delightful sensations he felt as he made love to her, like they were truly one being. It heightened the experience exponentially, making it feel even more intimate than it already was. Rey didn't think it was possible to be more connected with anyone else than she was with Kylo, having quite literally lost track of where she ended and he began.</p><p>Her body jolted each time he thrusted into her. She kept her legs wrapped around him tightly, her toes curling in pleasure. She met each of his thrusts, squeezing her inner muscles as he pulled out until just the head remained and then thrust back in, making her cry out. Kylo loved hearing the noises she made and did everything he could to get her make more of them. He kept his face buried in her neck as she panted in his ear, gripping his shoulders tightly as she held him to her. She had already been close when he had used his mouth on her, and was quickly approaching the edge once more.</p><p>"Ben," she breathed, her eyes closed in bliss as she completely gave herself over to the feel of him moving in and over her.</p><p>Kylo raised his head and looked down at her, his eyes flashing. There was lust and desire written on his face, but now also traces of anger once more.</p><p>"That's not my name," he told her firmly. "Say my real name." He gave her an extra hard thrust, making her gasp loudly. "Say it!"</p><p>"Kylo!" she gasped out, her breath catching in her throat.</p><p>"Say it again," he demanded, giving another hard thrust that made her eyes bulge out.</p><p>"Kylo!"</p><p>"Keep saying it, Rey," he growled as his thrusts became deeper and harder, looking directly into her eyes all the while. "I want you to know who's inside you. I want you to know who's fucking you. Say it, Rey, say my name!"</p><p>"Kylo Ren!" she practically shouted.</p><p>Her hands dropped down from around him to grab fistfuls of the sheets as he began thrusting into her harder and faster, almost sliding her along the length of the small bed with the force of his thrusts. Her moans grew in volume and frequency, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. He reached down with both hands, griping her rear and pulling her up into him, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper as he began pounding into her. Rey thrashed her head from side to side as she felt her pleasure reaching its peak, and then screamed loudly as her orgasm tore through her, her back arching off the bed as she clung to him once more, her nails digging deeply into his back, nearly drawing blood.</p><p>Kylo felt her inner walls clench around him as if milking his cock as she writhed around beneath him, lost in her orgasm. He gave her no reprieve as he continued thrusting into her. She continued to thrash around and seemed to be trying to get away, almost as if the pleasure were too much for her. He wouldn't let her escape though, holding her close to him as he continued thrusting. He slowed down his pace though when he felt her come down from her high, and she clung to him tightly, breathing heavily in his ear as she attempted to match his rhythm once more.</p><p>Taking hold of his head, she turned his face to her. He pressed his lips against hers once more, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and her own wrapped around and massaged against his. He reached for her hands, grabbing her wrists, and pinned them above her head. They continued to move together, the full length of their bodies rubbing against each other, aided by the layer of sweat covering them. Kylo's forehead pressed against hers as they stared into their partner's eyes, his lips just barely grazing hers as they panted into each other's open mouths.</p><p>Rey attempted to pull her hands free so she could touch him again, but he kept them pinned above her. Instead, she wrapped her legs around him once more and turned them. They flipped over so Kylo was on his back and she was on top, and he finally let her go. She sat up straight, meshing their pubic hair together as she came down on him, her hands on his chest for balance. She stared down at him, breathing him heavily, conveying through their bond that she was taking control.</p><p>Kylo ceased his movements, and simply watched her, waiting to see what she would do. She remained perched on top of him until she managed to get her breathing under control, and then slowly began moving her hips. Kylo groaned, his head falling back as she made small circles with her hips, feeling his length move within her as her walls massaged him. She slowly built up a rhythm, and he began to match it, and soon she was thrusting steadily against him. As she rode him, she found herself repeating the word <em>"Mine!"</em> in her head over and over again.</p><p>His hands found their way to her hips, his fingers digging in almost painfully as she thrusted against him. It was a slow pleasing pace that caused Rey to emit little moans as the occasional grunt escaped Kylo. He laid there with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Rey moving over him, her nails digging into his chest. She would often take in long deep breaths before returning to letting out a series of small moans once more as she continued to sway over him, her nails leaving imprints in his skin.</p><p>He didn't mind though, and opened his eyes to look up at her. She was watching him as well, and her movements slowly began to speed up. Her breathing started to increase, her breaths coming out faster and faster as she occasionally paused to gyrate her hips against him before she started thrusting again. She continued to build speed, and was soon riding him vigorously. Kylo matched her movements, helping to push and pull her along with his hands on her hips as they moved forward and back in rapid succession.</p><p>Kylo decided that there was nothing sexier than watching Rey ride him. The layer of perspiration covering her almost made her shine in the light of the room, her cheeks flushed red, her brown hair plastered all over her face as she continued to grind their groins together, keeping him buried deep. She moved above him like a Twi'lek exotic dancer, her mouth slightly parted as she panted, her eyes closed in bliss. One of her hands went to rest on her stomach, feeling the length of him inside her against her hand as she moved. The sight was almost enough to make Kylo lose it then and there, but he held on.</p><p>Both of them were breathing heavily as they moved together. Kylo pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around to hold her close as they shared a heated kiss as she began moving up and down his length, moaning into his mouth as they kept their lips locked, her pebbled nipples pressing into his chest as her breasts rubbing against him. They stayed that way until they needed to come up for air. Kylo kept his grip on her hips, moving her against him as she panted above him, her breasts mere inches from his face.</p><p>He continued to rapidly thrust up into her, Rey let out a small high-pitched moans in response. Sitting up once more, she arched her back, sticking out her chest, and took control of the pace once more. She reached back to grab hold of his knees as she began bouncing in his lap, her eyes closed and her face turned up to the ceiling. Kylo reached up to massage her breasts as she rose and fell on his length again and again, every so often letting out small squeals as she panted. His own breath came out in gasps every time her pelvis met his, as if she were knocking the air out of him each time.</p><p>She slammed her hips down one final time before letting out a loud sigh. Leaning forward, her palms flattened against his chest, and Kylo covered her hands with his, interlocking their fingers. Rey squeezed his hands as she looked down at him, her messy hair hanging about her face, and then resumed bouncing on his lap once more, lifting herself up and then slamming her pelvis down onto him, her moans growing louder and louder. Kylo stared, feeling mesmerized, as he watched his glistening cock disappearing up inside her again and again.</p><p>Needing to feel her against him, he sat and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Rey adjusted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and continued moving against him. Kylo held her to him, burying his face in her chest as one of his hands went down to her lower back, helping to guide her movements as she thrusted into him and he into her. They rocked against each other, and Rey felt her second orgasm approaching. She hugged Kylo to her as she wrapped her limbs tightly around his body, biting her bottom lip as her pleasure neared its peak. Kylo buried his face in her neck, loving the feeling of her breasts pressed into his chest as they continued to move together.</p><p>By the sound of Rey's breathing in his ear, he could tell she was getting close, and could also feel it through their bond. He held her tightly as he pressed their groins together, moving deep within her as their hands ran up and down each other's back. His own moans began to match Rey's as he too began to reach the end. But he was determine to get her there again before him, and gave her a small love bite on her neck he was sure would leave a mark, and Rey gasp loudly in his ear.</p><p>Moving away from her neck, he locked lips with her, placing one hand to the back of her head to hold her there while the other remained on her lower back, pulling her into him again and again. Rey kept her arms wrapped around him tightly while squeezing her legs, keeping them as close and as tightly pressed together as possible so that there was no space between them. They moved as one, keeping their lips locked, swallowing each other's moans, breaking apart only to take a breath of air before sealing their lips once more. They were both so close, and their lips finally came apart as they moaned loudly and repeatedly, eyes squeezed shut, their faces scrunched up in a way that almost appeared like they were in pain.</p><p>And then it happened. Something that halted both their movements and made Rey's blood run cold. A knock at her door, followed by a familiar voice calling out. "Rey, are you in there?"</p><p>Both Rey and Kylo froze, the former with a look of horror on her face as she glanced at the door. That was Finn. He was standing right outside her door. And here she was, buck naked in Kylo Ren's lap, her arms wrapped around him and his length buried deep inside her, both of them close to reaching orgasm.</p><p>"Are you alright, Rey?" came a second voice. That one was Poe. He was here too? "You took off right after you docked. We just wanted to make sure you're ok; that was a real close call you had out there."</p><p>This couldn't be happening. They couldn't find out that she was fucking the enemy. Not just the enemy, but the Supreme Leader of the First Order. How the hell was she going to explain that?</p><p>But then she reminded herself that they wouldn't be able to see Kylo. Unless General Organa was with them, no one who wasn't Force-sensitive would know he was here.</p><p>But then she remembered something she had begun to suspect over the past several months. Finn had begun to show signs that he might be Force-sensitive. If he came in, would he be able to see Kylo? It was a chance she couldn't risk taking.</p><p>The door. Did she lock it? She couldn't remember. She had been in too much of a rush to get here before she and Kylo had connected, but she didn't think she had. Poe and Finn would respect her privacy, but if they were worried about her, they might enter to make sure she was alright. And if Finn saw Kylo when they did…</p><p>Disentangling herself from him, she climbed off Kylo's lap and rushed over to the door. She saw that she did indeed forget to lock it, and internally chastised herself for being so careless. She quickly reached for the lock and turned it, and the lock <em>clicked</em> in place.</p><p>"Rey, is that you?" Finn asked, apparently having heard the door lock. He knocked again. "Are you ok?"</p><p>She struggled to find her voice, trying to keep it steady as her body still tingled with pleasure from before she and Kylo had been interrupted. "I'm… I'm fine," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Nothing to worry about."</p><p>She glanced back at her bed. Kylo was still there, and he now looked angry and frustrated. She couldn't exactly blame him, she was feeling rather frustrated herself, having been so close to orgasm, only to have to cut it off because of her friends. She told herself that it wasn't their fault; they had no idea what had been going on and were only concerned for her.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Poe asked uncertainly. "We saw you out there. The <em>Falcon</em> took a pretty hard hit."</p><p>She turned back to the door. Any other time, she would be happy to have her friends worry about her, but now was most definitely not a good time. All she wanted was for them to go away so she could get back to what she had been doing, or at the very least not get caught doing what she had been doing.</p><p>"Yes, I'm ok," she insisted, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. "I had everything under control."</p><p>"Under control," Poe repeated, now sounding a little frustrated himself. "That was a careless move you pulled. You almost got yourself killed."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't exactly have the right to judge anyone about reckless flying."</p><p>She winced at her own tone. She knew his irritation stemmed from his worry for her, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care that much. Apparently, that's what being sexually frustrated gave her little patience.</p><p>"Rey, he's just worried about you," Finn told her. "We don't want you taking unnecessary risks, that's all. You're too important to the Resistance, and to us."</p><p>"Can you open the door and let's talk," Poe suggested, sounding a little more resigned.</p><p>No, that was the absolute <em>last</em> thing she could do, but she couldn't exactly tell them that. She searched to find an excuse as to why when her thought process was cut off as Kylo came up behind her and caged her with his arms. She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing a look of possession on his face as he pressed his chest to her back.</p><p><em>"What are you doing?"</em> she mouthed to him.</p><p>He didn't answer. Instead, he ground himself against her backside as one of his hands wrapped around to grasp her breast and his other one fell between her legs to cup her. Rey's mouth dropped open and a gasp escaped her. Her hand fell on top of his to try and stop him, but he only tore another gasp out of her as he stuck a finger inside her while rubbing his cock up and down her rear, slipping it between the crack of her ass as he began playing with her clit.</p><p>What was he doing? Was he crazy? Did he want them to get caught? She gave him a look of warning, but he ignored it as he continued to finger her, making her knees go weak. She bit her bottom lip to try and remain quite as she unconsciously moved her hips, grinding her rear against his hardness.</p><p>She couldn't believe he was doing this. It had to be against one of the rules they set. But right now she couldn't even remember what those rules were. She wanted to scold him, but was afraid of what sounds might come out of her mouth instead, and that her friends would hear. And when he added a second finger as he continued to trust between her ass cheeks, she bit her lip to keep quiet.</p><p>"Rey, can you hear us?" Finn called again when she didn't respond.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, and a small moan escaped her. Her hand quickly covered her mouth, the other one still grasping Kylo's wrists as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. She tried to whisper for him to stop, but only managed to whimper, her voice cracking.</p><p>Suddenly, he removed his fingers. Rey thought he was giving her a reprieve and lowered her hand from her mouth, but the he suddenly placed his cock between her legs, pressing the length of it against her slippery wet folds, and her hand flew back up to her mouth. She looked down to see his cock poking out of the juncture of her legs, and then he started moving, dragging his length forward and back through her labia.</p><p>Placing his hands on her hips, he began moving her as he against her. She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together, and he groaned in her ear. Alarm briefly ran through her as she wondered whether Finn, if he was indeed Force-sensitive, would be able to hear him. But then she had her own vocals to worry about as little whimpers and breathy moans escaped her. She bit down on her hand to silence herself, even as she pushed back against him in time with his movements without even realizing it.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long she stood there, just trying to remain silent as Kylo slid against her, but it was long enough for Finn to call out her name again.</p><p>"Rey?" he called, sounding a little concerned.</p><p>She knew she would have to answer him, and pulled her hand away from her mouth as she struggled to find her voice. "I'm… I'm fine. Don't worry about… about me. J-Just a little shaken up. It's was a… <em>mphf</em>… close call after all."</p><p>The excuse sounded weak, even to her own ears, but it was becoming hard to think with what Kylo was doing to her. She had to get him to stop before she gave herself away.</p><p>Tapping into the Force, she pushed him away from her. He stumbled back, but remained on his feet. She fixed him with a warning look, but he just glared right back and went for her again. She brought up her hands to keep him away, but he grabbed hold of her and turned her around again, he flattened her against the door. Before she could protest, he took hold of her hips and entered her from behind, nearly lifting her feet off the ground. Somehow, she managed to hold back the moan that nearly escaped her.</p><p>He began thrusting into her, being more aggressive than before, and it took all of Rey's self-control not to make any noise as she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. At this point, she hoped that Finn and Poe would only think they had caught her masturbating. How mortifying, them thinking she was masturbating while they were talking to her.</p><p>"Rey?" one of them asked, though she wasn't sure which one, and simply wished that they would go away.</p><p>"I said I'm fine," she told them, trying to sound normal as Kylo continued to thrust up into her, his hands an iron grip on her hips. "I promise to be… <em>ah</em>… more careful. Just… I'll talk to you later. I just… I need to be alone right now."</p><p>Her last word came out as a gasp, and she quickly covered her mouth, hoping they hadn't caught that. She looked over her shoulder at Kylo and he pressed against her, sandwiching her against the door as he gave deep shallow thrusts into her.</p><p>"Chewie's worried about you too," Finn told her. "He said you took off right away like something was bothering you."</p><p>It was becoming hard to think, and Rey was already grasping at straws as Kylo robbed her of her senses. "It's nothing. It was… I just sensed something. A disturbance in the… <em>mhm</em>… in the <em>Force!</em>"</p><p>She almost screamed at the end there, and practically stuffed her hand in her mouth to keep silent. At that point though, she had just been glad that her exclamation just happened to coincide with what she had intended to say, even if the tone had been different from what he had intended.</p><p>"Was it Ren?" Poe asked, sounding concerned. "Shouldn't you tell General Organa?"</p><p>Yes, it was most definitely Ren, just not in the way he was thinking. And no, she definitely did <em>not</em> want to tell Leia what it was about. "No, it's not… It's nothing for you to worry… <em>ah</em>… worry about. I just have to… to mediate on it a bit. So please don't… <em>uh</em>… bother me now."</p><p>She hoped that they would take the hint and leave, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up without screaming. Her moans were threatening to escape her, and she didn't know how she would be able to explain that if they heard them.</p><p>When Finn spoke next, he sounded resigned. "You sure you're ok? You can tell us if something's wrong, even if we don't fully understand the whole Jedi thing. We're you're friends, we're worried about you."</p><p>Taking a deep breath to control herself, she tried to bring the conversation to a close, deciding she could smooth things over with them later if she came across as short with them. "I appreciate that. <em>Ah!</em> But I'm fine. R-Really. I just need to medi-meditate a bit. I'll… I'll give a f-full report later. I promise!"</p><p>Her voice was rising to a high-pitch, and she let out a long breath. Fortunately, it seemed that Finn and Poe had finally gotten the message that she didn't want to be disturbed right now.</p><p>"Alright," the latter responded. "Well, let us know if there's anything we can do."</p><p>"I will," she said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. "Thanks. I'll come f-find you both later… <em>Mmm…</em>"</p><p>"Alright," said Poe, and patted the door. "By the way, you did good flying today, even if you almost got yourself killed. Just be more careful next time."</p><p>Rey wanted to pound against the door and shout for them to leave already, but managed to restrain herself. "I will. Talk to you later."</p><p>She bit her lip to prevent any more noises from escaping her. A few moments later, she sensed the two of them leave. Once she was sure they were gone, she pushed off the wall and pulled away from Kylo, then turned around to give him a furious look.</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking!?" she shouted, even as her legs still trembled, and she leaned against the wall for support. "Why would you do that?"</p><p>He didn't back down from her wrath, and instead glared right back at her. "I don't like you being with that traitor and that pilot."</p><p>Steadying herself, she made sure her legs could support her before moving away from the wall. "They're names are Finn and Poe, and they're my friends."</p><p>Kylo's eyes narrowed. "Well your traitor friend seems to view you as more than just a friend."</p><p>She let out a frustrated sigh at his open jealousy, not to mention his stubbornness at not using his name. "It's Finn," she insisted in an annoyed voice. "And he's <em>just</em> a friend. Plus, Rose likes him."</p><p>He sensed no lie or deception from her, but it did little to cool Kylo's jealousy. "I don't care. I still don't like you being around them, even if they are just friends."</p><p>Crossing her arms, she stubbornly lifted her chin. "Well, that's too bad, because you don't get to tell me what to do."</p><p>He let out a big expulsion of air from his nose and stalked over to her with determination. Reaching out, he gasped her arm and pulled her towards him. "Perhaps. But during these moments, you belong to me."</p><p>Then he was dragging her. Rey only half-resisted out of stubbornness, digging her feet into the ground as he pulled her along. And suddenly, they were no longer in her room. They were now in his quarters; his clothes that had been discarded and disappeared earlier were now seen spread out across the floor. A circular bed with black sheets, much bigger than her own, was present in the room, and he was pulling her towards it with purpose.</p><p>This wasn't the first time she had been to his room, but more often than not, when the Force connected them, he would end up where she was. The first time she had appeared in his room had been a little alarming, but since Kylo was the only one Force-sensitive in the First Order, with the exception of the Knights of Ren, there was never any chance that she would be seen.</p><p>They reached his bed, and Kylo pulled her to him, kissing her long and hard. Rey struggled for a brief moment out of anger for what he had pulled, but quickly gave in and began kissing him back, feeling a thrill run through her at how possessive he was being. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed his possessiveness.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Kylo suddenly scooped her up before tossing her onto the bed. She looked up at him, breathing heavily as he dragged her closer to the edge of the bed before reaching down and spreading her legs wide. He moved to stand between them, placing his length along her entrance and rubbed it across her slit.</p><p>"Guide me in," he commanded as he held her legs open, teasing her entrance with his movements. "Show me that you're mine."</p><p>She would have objected to his claim of ownership, but she was too worked up. Besides, in a way she knew it was true. She was his as much as he was hers, no matter how much either of them tried to deny it, even if they were on opposite sides. But she would not think about that now; it was part of their deal. They would just enjoy each other and then go their separate ways once more, just as they always did.</p><p>Reaching down, she took hold of him and inserted the swollen head into her. Kylo pushed forward until his hips met hers with such force that he nearly knocked the air out of her. Then he began thrusting, being more brutal, as if he were trying to lay claim to her. Rey grunted loudly each time his hips slammed into hers, her hands twisted his sheets on either side of her as her eyes remained fixated on where they were joined, watching as he moved in and out of her.</p><p>Her head rolled back as they quickly picked up from where they left off before Finn and Poe had interrupted them. Kylo kept her legs spread as flexed his hips, causing her to quickly begin to lose her senses as she got lost in the feel of him, her entire body jerking with every thrust as she enjoyed how aggressive he was now being.</p><p>"Look at me, Rey," he demanded, his voice full of possession. "Watch as I take you."</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Like her, he was a sweaty mess, his hair stuck to his face, beads of moisture dripping off of him and onto her. Seeing him in the throes of ecstasy was possibly the most arousing and beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she couldn't help but marvel at him. He was a perfect example as to how the Dark Side was seductive and tempting. Was that what this was? Was he her temptation?</p><p>She didn't dwell on it long as his hands went from her legs to her hips, his hands holding her in an iron grip as he elevated her waist, pulling her into him as he thrusted into her. Rey's back bowed off the bed, her hands going above her head to find some form of leverage as she thrusted back at him. Despite his demand to watch, her head fell back once more as the sound of their hips meeting echoed throughout the room.</p><p>Loud grunts began to escape Kylo, and then, almost as if her were punishing her for not keeping her eyes on him, he pulled out just as she started to get close. She made a sound of protest as he left her, but then found herself turned on her side and then flipped to her stomach. Kylo crawled onto the bed with her, bringing her further to the middle of the bed.</p><p>He got her into position onto her hands and knees and then moved behind her, placing himself at her entrance. He then grasped her hips and slammed back into her, and she cried out loudly at the exquisite sensation of him filling her. His fingers dug almost painfully into her hips as he began pounding into her, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the room.</p><p>Rey's mouth hung open as she panted, pushing her hips back to meet each of his thrusts, her breasts swaying in time with his movements. She could hear Kylo breathing heavily behind her, and internally thrilled at the way she was able to make him lose control. Then she felt him grab her hair, pulling on it. Her back bowed as she was forced to look at the ceiling, gasping in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Keeping hold of her hair, he ran his other hand up and down her back and sides. It wasn't enough; he needed to feel more of her, to feel her pressed up against him. His hand went around to her front, and he pulled her up so they were both on their knees, keeping her pressed flush against him. He released her hair and took hold of her breast, squeezing and fondling it as his other hand settled on her lower stomach, just above her curls. Her own hand settled on top of his as she reached back with her other one, tangling it in his own damp hair as she rested her head back against his shoulder, her cheek pressed to his.</p><p>They began moving together at a slower pace, like the waves on the beach, him buried deep, her inner muscles squeezing his length. She felt him tweak her nipple and she gasped loudly, squeezing a handful of his hair in response. Kylo latched his lips on her neck, sucking on her pulse point, and a little whimper escaped her.</p><p>"Look," he breathed into her ear as they moved together, and she felt him nod against her.</p><p>Lifting her head of his shoulder, she looked across the room to the mirror on the wall. She saw the two of them joined together in its reflection, and shivered at the erotic image. She couldn't help but admire how good they looked together, how perfect, both of them lost in ecstasy as he moved inside her with slow, deep thrusts and she responded in kind.</p><p>"Say you belong to me," he whispered hotly in her ear as he thrusted into her. "Say it."</p><p>"I belong to you," she breathed, her response coming before her brain even registered his words. She would regret saying them later, but right now she was too lost in the moment to care.</p><p>The slower pace was pleasurable, but Rey wanted to feel the orgasm that had been denied to her due to Finn and Poe's interruption. She was going to go crazy if she didn't, and attempted to set a faster rhythm to reach the finish line. Kylo gave her what she craved, letting her fall forward. She held herself up on her forearms as Kylo mounted her, resting his chest against her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he resumed a faster pace, panted loudly in her ear. He held himself up with one hand while his other one wrapped around her front to grasp her breast, his hips rising and falling as he brought them both closer to the edge.</p><p>Rey sighed loudly, gripping his sheets in her fists as he pounded into her. She closed her eyes to the sight of them in the mirror as her moaning grew louder and more uncontrollable as she felt him repeatedly fill her. It was almost as if they were two wild animals in heat mating furiously, and the primitive thought drove her crazy. Then she felt Kylo's hand move from her breast to grasp her chin, and he turned her head to kiss her, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. Her own tongue snaked out to tangle with his as she turned her head as far as she could to properly mash her lips against his, her breaths coming out in heavy pants.</p><p>She was so close, and so reached down to play with her clit, trying to reach her peak. Kylo felt the movement of her arm and the curve of her back as she reached down to touch herself, and his own hand moved from grasping her chin to join hers where they were connected. As she felt his fingers press against her nether region, Rey's moans became louder and longer until she was practically screaming. Her remaining arm began shaking, and she was no longer able to hold herself up. She collapsed flat onto the bed, and Kylo came down on top of her, covering her body with his, still thrusting away.</p><p>"<em>Fuuuuuck!</em>" she screamed loud enough to alert the entire base had anyone else been able to hear her. Kylo kept hitting that perfect spot inside her, and she stood right at the edge of the abyss. She was so close she could almost taste it.</p><p>Finally, her orgasm hit, and she shouted her pleasure. Her arms stretched out in front of her to claw at the sheets as she squeezed her eyes shut, seeing stars dancing behind her lids. Kylo was nearly there as well and pounded into her furiously as he completely blanketed her with his body, making sure every bit of him was in contact with every bit of her. He gave short, deep thrusts as he moved his hips furiously, wanting to be as deep inside her as possible when he finally exploded. He could feel her coming around his cock, and it drained away the last bit of his stamina. He gave on last hard thrust and erupted inside her, groaning loudly in her ear as he filled her inside with his seed.</p><p>Rey was still moaning in her own release when she felt him cum inside her, and she let out an extra loud moan as she felt his warmth spread throughout her. Kylo was pressed completely against her, squashing her into the bed as he attempted to be as close to her as possible. She attempted to suck in air as her body entire shook.</p><p>Slowly, their orgasms subsided, and the two of them laid there, letting their bodies come down from their high. Rey could feel his heartbeat against her back and felt his cock twitch inside her in time with it. She released the sheets from her grip as her body started to relax, feeling Kylo do the same on top of her as he began to grow soft inside her. They remained like that for several long moments before he finally rolled onto his side, bringing her with him into a spooning position as he wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands gently kneading her breast.</p><p>She stared at his wall, lost in her thoughts as the afterglow began to settle in. It was still astounding how they could be enemies and still come together like this, but there was truly no denying this connection between them. It was as if the Force itself willed them to be together, like they were two halves of a whole that were only truly complete when they were together. She didn't understand it, she couldn't explain it, but there it was. And she couldn't talk to anyone about it either. Not Finn, not Poe, and not even Leia.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long they laid there like that before she felt Kylo press a kiss to the back of her neck before speaking to her. "I will find you one day, Rey. And when I do, I <em>will</em> come for you. The day will come when you will take my hand and rule by my side, just as you're destined to."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, she disentangled herself from him. He let her go, and she sat up on the bed, facing away from him. She knew there was truth to his words, more truth than she cared to admit. He would find her one day, of that she was certain, and he would come for her, she knew that too. That wasn't what she feared though. What really scared her was that when that day came, she didn't think she would be able to resist, and would end up taking his hand when he offered it to her.</p><p>But until that day came, she would not acknowledge the possibility that she would ever join him. And so she refused to even look at him as she did her best to keep her voice steady when she answered. "It will never happen."</p><p>And then she was gone, their connection closing once more, and Kylo was left along in his room, with only the scent of her lingering on his sheets as a sign that she had ever been there at all.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Yeah, so, that happened. Not really sure what to say after writing a story that was entirely smut. It was... interesting to write, and I hope it was equally as interesting to read. So, yeah, this is a little awkward, but let me know what you think. I'm gonna go back to writing stories with an actual plot now.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>